Complementarily Different
by WalkingSmile
Summary: Rin in now seventeen, ready to make her decision. She want's to be with him and by him she means Lord Sesshomaru. But what happens when village is attacked and Rin is caught in it with a child that Sesshomaru believes to be her own. Will they finally get together or will Sesshomaru make the decision for them?


**I in no way own Inuyasha (though this isn't based around him) or any of the other characters. I am in no way affiliated with VIZ and the complete ownership of Inuyasha goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I you haven't checked out Inuyasha you MUST!**

**Complementarily Different**

RIN

Today was the day or at least it should be. Lady Kaedae had her worries that he wouldn't show up; after all it had been two years since I had last saw him in person, but I knew he would come.

Today was my seventeenth birthday and this was the day Lord Sesshomaru was going to come back for me for good. My heart raced a little at the thought of seeing him again. The way I had first saw him as my guardian changed and strengthened into me seeing him as my savior and possibly the love of my life. We were complete opposites but because of that we were prefect together. Sure he was cold and hard as stone on the outside but on the inside that's different.

"Are ye ready for today?" Kaedae asked coming in the hut with a bowl of herbs and vegetables, beside her was Kagome, the love of Lord Sesshomaru's half brothers life.

"Hi Rin," greeted Kagome.

I gave the two a smile. "I don't know what to wear! I want to impress him but I don't know what looks good. I mean I do know what looks good to me but not what looks good for Lord Sesshomaru." A soft blush consumed my cheeks.

Kagome set down her bowl and came to my aid. "Show me what you have and I'll help you decide."

Going to my side of the hut I opened up the chest, which contained my kimonos. Kagome bent down beside me and rifled through the choices.

Kagome had been a wonderful sister figure to me through my whole knowing of her but especially through my stay to grow up with Kaedae and humans. She was the mate and what I think they call a wife-that's what they say in what used to be Kagomes' era 500 years into the future-to the half-demon Inuyasha. Kagome had also been supportive to me through my wanting to stay by Lord Sesshomaru's side as she faced difficult problems when her and Inuyasha had first met.

"Rin would ye come here and help me while Kagome looks through her choices?" Kaedae asked.

Pushing myself up I went to her side and started helping her peel and pluck things from the herbs and vegetables. A good five minutes passed when Kagome voiced.

"Rin, didn't you used to wear an orange kimono and green sash when you were younger on you travels with Sesshomaru?"

Looking over to her I saw she was holding in her hands a burnt orange with a 'checkered' lighter orange kimono that was complemented with and more olive sash.

Smiling at her I knew it was perfect. "Yes," I answered with two meanings.

I stared at my reflection in the bowl of water sitting on the table. All of my black hair was let down tumbling over my shoulders and back. My neck was bare all the way down to my collarbone where the single layer of kimono started with a lower cut showing more of my chest but nothing revealing. Around my lower stomach and waist was the green sash tied in a tight bow behind my back. The bottom of my kimono was loose and went all the way down to my ankles. Kagome provided me with a pair of woven sandals that she made from thick wheat skins when she believed I had stopped growing.

Sighing I looked to the doorway of the hut to find no one was there and that it was reaching the later hours of the morning already.

"Don't worry Rin, I'm sure he's on his way as we speak," Kagome comforted.

I smiled at the miko.

_She's right, Lord-do I call him lord; I mean we are kind of going to be equals? Anyways-we'll stick with lord-Lord Sesshomaru has never let me down so why would he now? Why would he when I am depending on him most?_

Putting the chipper back in my voice I asked, "Where did Lady Kaedae go?"

"You know her always in her garden."

I giggled. "So has is been decided on what we will eat for dinner?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha won't tell me meaning be probably has no idea. You know him, last second to do's."

I giggled at the trueness of the comment.

"What about me and last second to do's?" The new voice asked.

Kagome continued to peel the corn husks as her mate entered the room.

"Hi Rin, you sure look fancy." Inuyasha complemented as he went to Kagome and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

With a big smile I thanked him.

He looked somewhat like my Lord Sesshomaru but there were major differences too. Their silver locks and gold eyes along with their dedication to the people that followed them. There was also the purple and violet red marks that Lord Sesshomaru bared but Inuyasha didn't.

Kagome said with a hint in her voice, "I was telling Rin here that I have no clue what we are doing for dinner."

With berries in his mouth as he ate them from the bowl beside the one with all the corn cobs he mumbled, "What do you mean?"

The miko turned to Inuyasha and smacked his hand from the berries. "I mean Sesshomaru is coming tonight and _you _were supposed to get something for all of us to eat, Miroko and Songo will be joining us. There kids won't though."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and you could immediately tell that he had forgotten.

"Ah hell! Why's he coming now?" He groaned.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed with a look in my direction.

I chuckled, "It's alright Kagome. I know those two aren't on the best of terms."

The hanyou snorted at that making Kagome angry. "Inuyasha, you leave this hut right this second and I better not see you till you have found dinner!"

Inuyasha's eyes got big with fear as he realized his mate was serious. With that he kissed her cheek quickly to not get caught and swiftly left the hut in search for dinner. Grabbing a few berries I walked to Kagomes' other side and hopped up on the table to sit with my legs dangling off.

"Kagome you didn't have to do that…" I said shyly.

She huffed in response. "Rin, you haven't seen the love of you life for two years and that's hard. I would know. I also know that all you really care about is seeing him, but I want you to be able to look back on this day and say it was amazing not only because you finally got to see him but for many other reasons." She then said quieter then she was previously talking, "One of which being you had a dinner to eat!"

I laughed at her frustration but quickly stopped when I saw the attempt of a deadly look on her face that she was sending me. Once she looked away I giggled behind my hand.

Suddenly there were screams and yells from the village.

Kagome and I exchanged glances and then took off towards the commotion.

_He's here! He's finally here. _I thought with excitement racing through my blood.

We raced towards the chaos only to find it wasn't Lord Sesshomaru but another demon and ugly one at that.

It was a humongous bull with snot all over its face. Instead of two horns it had four, two on each side. It turned its head to the side and looked to suck in a breath before shooting poisons vapory-goo that designated everything it touched.

"Rin go back to the hut and get my bow," Kagome demanded.

Braking out of my trance I took off running through the crowd of scared village people. In the hut I saw her bow and bag of arrows leaning off in the corner along with the chest that contained my bow that Kagome taught me to use. Quickly I gathered her stuff and was about to leave when I saw the chest mocking me out of the corner of my eye.

_What if Lord Sesshomaru comes and see's me defenseless? He will think I haven't changed! I need to show him I can take care of myself._

Opening the chest I went to grab the bow and arrows when I saw the other thing I was taught off in the corner in their case. Ripping open the case I pulled out my specialty throwing stars and two of which had a compound net inside of them.

Hearing the stomping of the beast getting closer I closed the chest and ran back to Kagome.

"Here you go!" I yelled to her.

She gratefully took the bow and arrows, notching one of the arrows to send it flying. It was a little off but the arrow found it's self searing through the monsters shoulder. This made it furious.

Looking around for the culprit it spotted Kagome as she readied another arrow.

"Kagome it sees you!" I yelled as the creatures black marble eyes settled on her.

"I see that Rin, now run!"

_How is she so fearless? _I asked myself. _How is she not screaming in terror like these people? She won't run away from a fight because she feels the need and that it's her duty to protect these people. I need to do something otherwise she'll get herself hurt and Inuyasha would kill me for that!_

My fist started to ball when I felt the prick in my hand and looked down to see the sharp stars. Flipping through the six I had I found the two made with nets.

"Kagome shot him and if he doesn't got down let me-" She fired off her bow already knowing my plan.

Taking a star I raised my arm back and snapped my wrist sending it flying towards the creature. It planted it's self in the ground and the net sprang loose catching onto one of the beasts horns. I threw the other star and let it do the same thing.

With the demon momentarily stuck Kagome took her time to aim towards its head to blow it into oblivion. She was about to let loose when off to our right we heard what sounded of a stampede. Two more of the monster came charging out of the forest that surrounded the village.

Suddenly there was little arms wrapped around my legs and I looked down to see it was a small black haired village boy crying in fear.

"I'm scared,"

I lifted the boy into my arms with him hooked on my hip.

"Kagome…" I worded as she was trying hard to concentrate.

"I know Rin, I'm trying."

Letting go of her arrow it hit the original demon and purified it with her purple glow.

The miko turned her attention quickly to me, "Rin have you seen Inuyasha?"

She now was now firing arrows on autopilot-a word I picked up from Kagome.

"No the last time I saw him was when you-Kagome watch out!"

The large monsters were now charging up the slight hill running right towards us. Their massive bodies were clashing against one and other and into the huts in their way.

Kagomes mouth dropped and you could tell on her face as she was trying to evaluate how to handle this terrible situation.

Fight or flight.

Grabbing two more arrows she fired one at each of the fast moving targets before grabbing onto my arm that did not bear the child and tugged me away. We ran with the swarm of people trying to escape. Kagome was then ripped away lost in the crowd of people as I found the ground coming closer to my face quickly I braced myself with my forearm and I tried to protect the child in my arms.

The stars that were in my hand were scattered on the dirt of the ground. They jiggled as the stampede of the monsters became closer.

Rolling onto my back I saw that the monsters had stopped, as did my heart.

One of the monsters face's loomed right over me. It's breath hot and moist as it fanned over the little boy and me. It's wet nose lowered it's self to my hand which was now covered in my own blood. Slowly with deep sniffs it climbed up my arm and pressed it's nose into my chest. It let out a huffed breath startling the boy in my arms.

He started to shake with tears and I only feared that he would cry out angering the monsters and we would die right here.

_Right before I ever got to see the love of my life again._

Closing my eyes slowly tears slipped out of them and down my cheeks. When I opened them I saw the beast was now looking up.

Tilting my head back ever so slightly I looked to see the crowd of people had stopped their running and now stood behind the fierce Kagome who had an arrow pulled back and ready to fire.

Everybody was locked in place waiting for what would happen next.

A scream pierced the air making the beasts stiffen and look down to me.

_Please tell me it isn't him. Please tell me it isn't him. _I chanted in my head.

The boy in my arms screamed.

"Shh." I pleaded with the boy softly fisting his shirt with fear.

The monster on top of me started to breath heavily. Inbetween it's horns I could now see the little holes that looked like little craters. In them purple bubbles started to rise and pop like a thick boiling substances. A purple drop of goo slid down it's head long muzzle and rimmed his nostril. Agonizingly slow it slide around the shell of thick leathery black flesh. Then it dropped onto the dirt beside me.

It sizzled and popped devouring all it made contact with.

The purple goo started to stream out from various little craters.

Closing my eyes I thought, _Not only am I going to die, I am going to die painfully as this acidic purple goo is going to burn right through me._

My eyes flipped open as I felt something drop onto my arm that did not carry the boy. The goo burned as it touched my skin. Tears immediately filled my eyes and against my will a scream tore through my throat.

"SESSHOMARU!" I yelled.

Before I could completely comprehend what was happening the beast was reading it's goo to explode much like it did on the huts, but before it could so much as even reach the surface of it's skin the sound of a blade cutting into skin rang. The beast was blown off of me and into the other one.

Standing on the side of me which held the boy and was closest to the demon's was none other then Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" I whispered.

His gaze was so intently locked on the foul demons that I didn't expect him to spare a glance over his shoulder.

I practically melted under his gaze, but then he looked down at the child in my arms and for a single second I could've sworn that I saw a look of hurt and betrayal on his face.

Lord Sesshomaru turned his attention full back to the demon. Raising his sword, Tensegia, he attacked, cutting the demons apart. This seems different though from all the other times he's fought, but I couldn't tell if it really was different of just because I hadn't seen him for a very long time.

He seemed more aggressive, like he had more emotion and wasn't a cold killer. It took him a mere minute before the two demons were nothing but bits of flesh. Lord Sesshomaru sheathed his sword before turning towards me.

The people of the village rejoiced and cried out hoorah's. They quickly got to work fixing the mess the beasts had made.

I sat myself up and rested the crying child in my lap guarding him with my torso and knees.

"Are you alright?" I asked the small boy.

With puffy red eyes he looked up to me and nodded.

"Rin! Your arm!" Kagome cried coming to my wounded arm.

Looking at it, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The kimono was completely burned through and I was bleeding but it was only to the extent that it was severely bleeding. It didn't reach the bone and that I was thankful for. I guess the acidic goo wasn't strong enough to do through bone anyways.

"Let's get you back to the hut and see what we can do," She said softly.

I nodded and started to rise when I realized we still had the little boy that we didn't know where his parents were.

"What about him?" I asked her.

Lord Sesshomaru came into view and I could see disgust on his face.

My heart plummeted.

_He came back to reject me. He doesn't care for me like I for him. He must have realized it a while ago and that's why he just sent Jaken to see me and not come for himself. _

"He's your brat Rin, why wouldn't you take him with you?" Lord Sesshomaru's cold voice pierced the air.

My eyebrows dipped and a frown took over my lips, "W-what are you talking about?"

He grabbed the boy from under his arms and lifted the little boys stomach to his nose. Before he could say anything another voice entered the air.

"Sesshomaru put the kid down now or you're going to be in a world of pain!" Inuyasha yelled leaping towards him from the forest that the beast came from.

Lord Sesshomaru looked to his half brother that now stood in front of Kagome and then back to the child.

Suddenly it all clicked. He thought that the black haired little boy was in fact mine. He smelled him to see if he bared my scent as some of his own.

"Akihiko!" A woman cried from the opposite direction of Inuyasha.

A woman with dark brown hair and a black haired man came running towards the child. The child giggled and cried back, "Momma!"

Lord Sesshomaru quickly let down the child and he made his way to his family. Watching Lord Sesshomaru I saw the most light pink touch his cheeks.

The man looked up in tears looking from Kagome, myself, then Lord Sesshomaru and said, "Thank you all so much. We have no idea what we would have done if anything had happened our little boy."

Kagome gave a small boy, "We are just glad he is alright."

"You found him! I've been looking all over for you buddy!" A younger man said coming beside the little family.

"Brother!" The little boy cried.

The brother was probably a year or two younger then me. He had short brown hair and green eyes just like his little brother.

"Aiko, these are the people who save him," the mother said.

Aiko looked to each of us, then his gaze landed on me. The young man walked over to me and said, "Thank you so much for protecting my young brother. I would have been so hurt by his lose. I am just so lucky that a beautiful woman such as yourself was brave enough to sacrifice your life for someone you didn't know."

My cheeks felt on fire as he complemented me in such ways.

"T-thank you," I said.

"Are you hurt my lady?" He asked placing a gentle hand on my knee.

Before I could answer a cold voice answered instead, "Due to your siblings needing of rescuing she did get hurt in the process so move out of the way boy and get on your way before I break every bone in your hand."

The boy paled before saying thank you once more and rushing back to his slightly fearful family.

Lord Sesshomaru wasted no time on them and walked to me. "Rin," he whispered lifting me out of the dirt and into his arms bridal style.

I subconsciously wrapped my unwounded arm around his neck and left my hurt arm in my lap, as it was slightly painful to me.

"Miko, where is the hut?" He asked to Kagome who was a few steps behind him.

"She has a name you idiot, it's Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

I could here the ruffling of clothing and a hissed "Inuyasha" before she answered. "Right ahead, the one with the fence in front of it."

Lord Sesshomaru didn't answer but I'm assuming he got it.

The silence was agonizing. I knew he wasn't much of a talker but I wanted him to say something.

_This is not a good start to being _with _him. He finds me all defenseless and about to die. Then he thinks that I have a kid. Aiko flirting with me made it even worst. Now I'm getting blood on his kimono-Wait I'm what! _

Looking to my wounded arm I saw the blood leaving my body started to stain his beautiful white kimono.

My eyes widened in fear and in embarrassment.

"Ehh…" I found now words leaving my mouth but a whole look of sound coming out.

"What is it Rin? Are you hurting?" He asked. I barely registered the sudle sound of concern in it.

"Funny story actually. Well you see how they people say don't wash your reds with whites because the dies mix, well I only really learned that after washing some of Kagomes clothes in the river at the same time but she says it's kind of a saying in her era, or well used to be era and you see-"

He spoke stopping me, "Rin."

My lips pinched closed and I looked up into his gold eyes. As soon as our eyes locked I found my mouth falling open.

Though I remembered everything about him it was a shock to my brain to see the little things again.

His face was sharp with features that took my breath away. The purple crescent on his forehead and the two streams of violet red across his cheeks were from his mothers side. His pointed ears and the fluffy mokomoko were of his fathers decent.

My eyes fell on his lips as I saw them move.

"Sorry did you say something? If you did would you mind repeating it?"

For probably the third or fourth time in my life did I see him smile and it was _gorgeous_.

"I said nothing Rin, what were you trying to say before you started rambling?" He was now looking up over my head towards our destination.

"You can set me down, I mean my legs are alright and I don't want to trouble you or anything."

"Rin," He said, and I automatically knew it meant answer the question.

"I kind of got blood on your kimono," I whispered.

His voice because rougher, "It's fine Rin."

"No, I'll wash it for you after Kagome bandages me up. I'll run to Songo's and get the good soap,"

"Rin, I am fine. All that matters is you getting bandaged up."

I huffed, irritated by his cold and careless attitude. "Fine, I didn't really even want to."

He made a noise of amusement.

"I'm sure of that," Lord Sesshomaru said.

There was a whisper from behind us.

"Is that how you and me used to look?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha answered back with disbelief in his voice, "I think so…"

Once back in the hut Kagome asked the brothers to leave so she could check my arm.

Inuyasha turned away, my Lord Sesshomaru was clearly hesitant thought. Our eyes locked and I gave a small smile and with that he silently swept out of the hut.

Kagome asked me to disrobe my arm so she could get a better look at the wound. I loosened my sash and let the sleeves fall off my collarbone. Pinching the two sides together I held it so the clothing would not completely fall off.

The miko from the future found some bandage she managed to keep over the years in case of an emergency and though I told her it wasn't one she told me to be quite.

"So, you and Sesshomaru…All that whispering something _must_ have happened," she said suggestively.

Blush consumed my cheeks, "Nothing _happened,_" I drew out, "He asked me what was wrong and I started crazily rambling about not washing reds with whites-and kami I looked like an idiot!"

She laughed and then 'awwed' at how cute we were. In response I huffed and mumbled something about her being my nut job of a sister.

Quickly I pulled my clothing back together as she finished tending to my wound.

There was a little attempt of a knock and then came prancing in was Shippo the fox-demon that was practically Kagome's son. "Kagome!"

She turned and smiled at him run and tossing him up in her arms. "Shippo! You're back from training already!?"

He gave a toothy smile that meant no good.

"I'll tell you all about it at dinner, Inuyasha said that Sesshomaru brought dinner with him." The little child said.

Kagome set him down and looked at me, huffing out hair that blew her bangs around. "See at least your mate has some common sense and a decency to remember important things!"

"Hey!" Cried Inuyasha.

Kagome and I laughed as we made our way with Shippo to the door of the hut to head towards dinner.

Once everyone went to bed after dinner I checked to make sure that Lady Kaedae, Jaken, and Ah-Un were asleep before I decided to go after Lord Sesshomaru's stained shirt.

Walking swiftly and quietly across the hut I pushed the little stick front door cover to the side and slipped out into the breezy night.

Lord Sesshomaru was taking up sleep in a nearby tree that overlooked the hut. It wasn't Inuyasha and Kagomes' tree though.

At dinner was Kagome and her little unit-that was Inuyasha and Shippo-, Lady Kaedae, Miroko and Songo without the company of their three angels, and Lord Sesshomaru and his group-which was Jaken and Ah-Un.

When I first came into view at Inuyasha's hut Ah-Un took off running towards me like wild horses. Out of the corner of my eye Lord Sesshomaru's head snapped towards myself and the demons and I could tell he tensed as the animals stampeded towards me.

Giggling at the beast as the came to a screeching halt I stroked the hair of their manes as they each fought back and forth for my attention.

As the two creatures that were connected at the body fought for me I heard a gasp from beside me.

"Lady Rin! You look so much different from when I last saw you," Jaken said sounding so surprised.

I smiled to the short green demon, which accompanied Lord Sesshomaru on his journey.

"I'll take that as a complement Jaken."

He became nervous as if Lord Sesshomaru would punish him for seemingly insulting me, "No-No my Lady you are the most beautiful thing to descend upon this planet-Uh!"

Lord Sesshomaru had him grasped around the throat, "Do not talk to Rin that way ever again or I'll kill you do you understand?"

Jaken shook his head so hard I thought it would break.

Lord Sesshomaru dropped him then turned my way. Before he could see the blush on my face I buried my face between Ah-Un's necks hoping to play it off as I was enjoying their company.

After that dinner went rather smoothly with Kagome and Lady Kaedae at my sides and Lord Sesshomary directly in front of me. I got Songo to give me the good soap as well.

I became hesitant when he first came into view, as I was almost positive Lord Sesshomaru would spot me before I got there and got what I came for. But it seemed luck was my best friend and whatever I did in my first life gave be a large ration of good karma. Lord Sesshomaru was high up in the tree were his white outer kimono and his black chest armor laid over the bottom branch, just perfect for me to grab. Tiptoeing to the tree I tried holding my breath so Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't pick up on me and stop me from cleaning his kimono.

My eyes were locked on him as my hand slowly reached out and touched the soft cloth. Sesshomaru's ears straightened becoming more pointed.

I froze sucking in a harsh breath then forcing my lungs to hold in the air. Lord Sesshomaru slowly lessened his tense figure. Taking my chances I grabbed his armor and moved it quickly grabbing his kimono.

Turning around I stated to run away when a voice behind me stopped me.

"Rin, what do you think your doing?"

Frowning I tried to thick of something plausible. Turning on my heels I asked, "Would you believe me if I said I was on a…run?"

A smile touched his lips and he opened his eyes.

"You know you are a bad liar right Rin?" He asked, gold eyes practically digging into my soul.

With a soft smile I said, "I think I take pride in that…"

Suddenly he was in front of me and I gasped in surprise feeling my heart pick up a bit.

"Take pride in what Rin?"

"I take pride in the fact I don't lie well. That means I'm not a liar."

His face went back into it's normal emotionless. "Did you really think you would get away with my kimono?"

Putting on my cutest smile I could, "I was hoping."

"Hn," he went.

Suddenly with that I found my own streak of stubbornness, "Whether you like it or not I am going to clean this!"

"Do as you want Rin." He turned back to his tree and I became really confused.

_He's just going to let me go? I was kind of hoping he would accompany me._

Turning towards the small but dark forest I would have to go through I swallowed hard and started towards it.

_1…2…3…4…5-_

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked.

I faced his direction. "What do you mean?"

He placed his black chest piece over her head and tied it to him. "You are not going out by yourself, I'm coming with you."

Nodding to him I quickly realized he wasn't looking for my opinion.

Silently we walked beside each other through the old forest. The quiet between us was comforting but I wanted to talk to him and figure out if he would bring me with him.

"Lord Sesshomar-"

"Don't." He said.

I frown at him. "What do you mean?"

"Just call me Sesshomaru-no lord no nothing."

"Are you sure? I mean you are a Lord after all. Inuyasha and Kagome explained how because you own land an-"

He stopped in his tracks.

"Do you see the Miko calling my half-demon brother Lord?"

"Er…no. I mean not around people but I'm not to sure in there own company."

"The answers no, Rin. I will not have you calling me Lord."

"Ok…" I said trying to hold back my blush.

"How has your land been holding up?"

"It's been fine, the boundaries haven't moved an inch."

We came up on the river. I walked to the water and knelt down. Grabbing the soap from my kimono I dipped his kimono top into the cold stream and started rubbing out the stain.

"That's good I guess. Have you talked to your mother recently? You know after the whole underworld thing." I asked looking back to him.

He grimaced at that thought as he laid down against the bottom of a near by tree.

That was when I was taken to the underworld and Sesshomaru and Songo's brother came after her. I would have been taken to the pits of hell if he hadn't saved me, but when he did rescue me I was considered dead because nobody comes out of the underworld alive. His mother then saved me for his sake.

"No I haven't. I don't think I could ever forgive her."

"But she helped yo-"

"So she didn't Rin. She nearly killed you."

"Lo-"

"Sesshomaru." He corrected me.

Turning back to the water I said, "Sesshomaru, you should talk to her. I mean she's your mother and you only ever really have one."

Suddenly I was being lifted up by my forearms and into the face of an angry man.

"And there is only one of you Rin." Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru…" I whispered softly, staring into his gold eyes.

They softened. "Rin…"

"I want to be with you Sesshomaru," I whispered tears starting to bundle in my eyes.

_Be strong Rin._

Before he could say anything I pushed myself forward and then there I was.

My lips were pressed against his. I waited for him to respond and when he didn't I started to pull away.

I bit my lip and looked away from him before I embarrassed myself further.

"I'm sorry I-"

One of his clawed hands grabbed my hip and the other caught my shoulder. The next thing I knew was Sesshomaru's lips were on mine. The kiss started slow and soft, our plush lips caressing each other's like we were fearful of pressing any closer. My arms wound around his neck.

Feeling brave I opened my mouth more to allow my tongue to wipe across his bottom lip. In that second everything changed. His mouth opened and his tongue quickly attacked mine as we fought against each other. Sesshomaru's right arm held tight around my body. He used his other arm to grab my thigh and pull me up against him. My legs hooked onto his hip and linked on the other side of him. He continued holding my thigh but his other arm moved to stretch across my back and cup my shoulder blade to keep me completely pressed against his tall frame.

He pressed me against the tree and we continued to ravish each other's lips. My hands tangled in his silkly white locks pulling him closer to me.

We slowly broke apart and he buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"I'll take as long as you'll be with me Rin," He whispered into my neck.

"I'll stick by your side forever Sesshomaru."

"Why is that Rin? We are so different? Not only with you being human and me a demon but our personalities are polar opposites too."

"Because we are different we complement each other perfectly. We're complementarily different."

He chuckled, "I guess we are."

"We are,"

With another kiss I knew we were definitely perfect for each other.

Complete


End file.
